Although various forms of lazy susan structures have been provided for use in conjunction with tables at which meals are eaten, most of these lazy susan structures are constructed as portable devices and must be placed upon and removed from an associated meal table. Further, some forms of tables include lazy susan-type raised central shelves supported therefrom, but these latter forms of lazy susan structures prevent the associated table from being utilized for different purposes at times other than mealtimes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a table equipped with a lazy susan structure retractably supported therefrom, whereby the table may be equipped with a lazy susan when it is being utilized at mealtimes and the lazy susan structure may be at least substantially retracted when its presence is not required to thereby enable the table to be utilized for other purposes.
Examples of various forms of lazy susan structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,189 and 3,227,283 as well as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,236, 163,025, 176,099 and 195,072.